


Stay with me

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Peter is injured and scared and Tony knows exactly what to do to make his baby boy feel better.A warm bath, some cuddles and, of course, Daddy.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time tralating one of my fanfics from spanish to english, so please be gentle.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

Peter was blind.

Like really blind. The poor kid had had surgery on his eyes, nothing serious, just a little mass forming on his retinas. It was a quick procedure but it left Peter's sight temporally disabled until he recovered from his injuries. So yeah, completely blind, more than Daredevil and Toph together.

They were heading back to the tower on the limousine, Peter unusually tense next to Tony in the back seat. His leg vibrated and his fingers drummed against his own thigh. Tony noticed so he intended to take his hand in support but Happy had already parked the vehicle in front of the tower. As soon as the engine died, Peter practically jumped out of his seat.

“Hey, hey, stop there. Wait until I come out so I can help you.” Tony said hurrying to unbuckle his belt.

“I'm spiderman, I stop cars with my bare hand, I can walk by my own.” Peter snapped back.

He opened the door and the instant he got out of the car, his spider-sense began to tingle really loud, as if there was an earthquake inside his brain. Without the sense of sight, Peter's other senses sharpened so he could be aware of his surroundings, as a result, his spider-sense became unbearably strong. Unable to see anything around him, everything became a potential danger to Peter.

Which was reasonable, the world was already a danger with functional eyes, much more without them.

He backed up and for a moment he was about to fall on his butt but Tony's firm hands held his shoulders avoiding his fall. As always, his spider-sense calmed down instantly, whenever the millionaire was near it immediately ceased. As if his body knew that as long as Tony was present, Peter would be safe.

“Easy Pete. The tower is right there” Tony whispered softly “It won’t go anywhere, we have all the time in the world”

Peter was usually a patient, sweet boy, but since the surgery he was apprehensive and defensive, Tony knew the reason, after the Thanos incident and the finger snap the kid developed a huge terror towards the darkness and at the current moment it was the only thing that he could see. Tony couldn’t blame him for feeling like that, his own near to death experiences had left him traumatized and with persistent sequels, he couldn’t imagine what it must have felt for the boy to return from death.

Peter was not pissed, he was scared to the core. But he was too stubborn to admit it.

With an arm around Peter's shoulders, Tony led him to the tower.

* * *

“And here we are” Tony announced as they crossed the door from Peter's room “Home sweet home.”

“Great, I have a lot of homework to do.”

Tony blinked.

_Homework? Seriously?_

“And how exactly do you intend to do it without eyes?”

“I have a dictation app on my laptop, also Ned will…”

“No” Tony interrupted. “You are going to take a warm bath and then go straight to bed. You need to rest from the surgery that literally happened an hour ago.”

“But I’m fine, Tony. Really, the procedure wasn’t that…”

“No buts, Peter.”

“But…”

Tony put both hands on his waist and raised an eyebrow. Although Peter couldn’t see, he knew that his mentor had taken that position.

“What did we say about the word _but?_ " The least favorite word of the millionaire.

“Tony…”

“Bath. Bed. Understood?”

Peter went quiet for a moment, his jaw finally relaxed and he nodded, he was too tired to debate.

“Yes sir”

Tony took Peter's shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

Darkness and more darkness, it was all Peter could see. He felt trapped, even if he ran away it did not make sense, his eyes didn’t work and there was no light to help him ignore the black under his eyelids. Thanks to his radioactive spider immune system, the anesthesia was strong enough to calm the pain of the surgery, but not enough to stun him. So Peter was fully aware of everything.

“Alright, stay here.” the man ordered.

He went to the tub and opened the hot water faucet, took the bubble shampoo and pour it into the water, Tony knew exactly how Peter liked to take his baths, steamy water and a lot of bubbles on the surface. Once the tub had filled and he had checked the temperature with his fingers he returned to the boy.

“Alright, now let’s get you out of those clothes.”

In another circumstances that sentence would have drawn a smile on Peter's face.

Tony began to unbutton his shirt, the super sensitive boy's nose perceived his mentor's cologne and his keen sense of touch detected his knuckles sliding through his skin. Cloth by cloth, Tony undressed his boy until he was completely naked.

“Hold on to my arm, I’m going to help you to get into the tub”

Peter obeyed and carefully entered the water. The delicious sensation of heat invaded his skin up to his neck. Peter sighed happily.

“That’s right.” Tony kissed the top of his head “You deserve some peace after this crazy day.”

Tony´s sweet voice combined with the sensation of bubbles on his body eased his tension. Peter hated being treated like something fragile but at the same time he loved being pampered by Tony.

Despite how much Peter usually loved bubble baths, at that moment he didn’t feel like taking one, he just wanted to lie down and rest.

“Tony, can we skip the bathing part and just go to bed?”

“I’m afraid not, Peter. You know the rule, bath before school and bed time.”

Peter sighed.

“Don't feel like taking a bath?”

Peter shook his head.

Tony brought his mouth close to his ear.

“What if I keep you company? Would it make it better?”

The boy's cheeks turned pink and he nodded very slowly. Tony never tired of seeing him blush.

Peter heard the sound of Tony unbuckling his belt, opening his fly, the sound of his shoes falling to the floor and licked his lips. He was getting hard under the water.

Peter moved forward leaving enough space for Tony to enter the tub, he heard one foot entering into the water and then the other

“Sss… it's hot.” The man muttered as he took seat behind the boy. Once he seated, his legs were extender forwards, on both sides of Peter's.

Peter felt his mentor's solid chest against his back and his hard… tool, against his ass cheek.

 “Better?” Tony purred against the boy's neck.

Peter bit his lip.

“Better.”

Tony kissed his hair.

“Good.”

Peter heard a bottle being opened, which meant one of two things: either it was a lubricant bottle or a shampoo bottle. He really hoped it was the first option…

And felt disappointment when he felt Tony's hands scratching his skull.

“I know what you thought my little pervert, it ain't gonna happen, not until you recover.”

“What!?” Peter turned as if he could see Tony over his shoulder.

The man laughed and Peter wanted to hit his ribs with his elbows.

“I’m sorry Pete, but what kind of man would I be if I took advantage of a patient in recovery?”

“But Tooony!”

“No buts, Peter.” Tony was using his _“Daddy voice”_ so the boy knew he wasn’t going not change his mind.

“You need to save all your energy to fully recover.” The man's voice decreased into an exquisite whisper. “And we both know, my sweet baby boy, that I always leave you on the verge of collapse everytime I finish with you.”

Chills ran through Peter's body from north to south. Tony, delighted, felt the boy shudder against his body.

Peter sighed. “Don’t you ... don’t you do not want me anymore?”

“If I want you? Don’t you feel me throbbing for you?”

He did, he could feel Tony radiating heat, growing and twitching beneath him. The poor man must have been dying for relief.

“I would love to take you in this very tub and fill that cute little mouth of yours with all my cum, but no matter how much I want you I will always put your health before anything.” He kissed his shoulder. “Trust me, this is not a path of roses for me either but it will only be for a while, I promise. Besides…” He licked the shell of his ear. “There are things I can do to make this bad situation more bearable for you.” His soapy hands came down Peter's thighs and squeezed them sending more chills down his young body.

“Will you be patient for me Pete? Will you be a good boy and wait with no buts?”

Peter nodded. The corners of Tony's lips went up to his ears.

“That’s my boy.”

Tony returned his hands to Peter's head and continued to lather his hair, scratching his scalp with his nails and slowly massaging his skull. He knew it always calmed Peter down, relaxed him until he numbed between his fingers. Peter's muscles relaxed and he finally let himself be pampered by Tony.

“That’s it.” Said the naked millionaire behind the adorable blind teenager melting in the tub. “Just relax, do not worry about anything, everything else can wait, the only thing that matters right now is that you recover.” He kissed his neck. “The world need those beautiful eyes back, it’s unfair to hide eyes as bright as yours behind those patches.”

Tony could see the reflection of his pupil's growing smile in the water. He loved to spoil him, to sweeten his hear with how much he loved him. He was his special boy after all.

Tony formed a spoon with his hand and took water and then dropped it on Peter's head. He took the sponge and rubbed all over his petite body making sure to clean everywhere. Tony was so kind, so warm, Peter did not know what he had done to make the universe decide to put someone as amazing as him in his life. It seemed impossible that someone as important as Tony Stark was there for him, but there he was, every day, taking care of him, spoiling him, showing him his affection.

Peter could feel his love on his eyes, on the tender movements of his hands, on every sweet word.

“Let's see, I’ve already washed your hair, your limbs and your torso.” Said Tony pretending dementia only to annoy him a little. “Tell me, Pete, is there any part that I forgot washing?”

_Of course!_

“Yes.”

Tony's voice came out as a dark murmur. ”Which one?”

Peter swallowed. –My… my…” They had had sex a hundred times, why was suddenly embarrassed? “You know…”

“I´ll need you to say it, Peter, otherwise I will not know what you mean.” Tony inhaled the scent of Peter in the air. “Say it, boy.”

“My cock, Tony, you forgot to rub my cock.”

Tony snapped his fingers, pretending to suddenly remember.

“That’s right! I almost forgot.” The older man laughed. “Open your legs for me. Put them on top of mine.”

Peter followed the order and Tony's hands came down his torso.

“Hmmm…” Tony moaned as if he had just tasted his favorite dish. His hands stopped on Peter's thighs and stroked them back and forth, causing involuntary movements from his hips.

“No moving Peter, you need to save energy, remember?”

Peter did his best to suppress his reactions, Which was almos impossible since all his senses were intensified by his blindess. Tony's experienced hands rested on the sides of Peter's groin, just on each side of his cock.

“Do you want this, Peter?” Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you cum?”

Peter nodded.

“Say it.”

Peter opened his lips and desire came out like air.

“Please… touch me.”

Tony's cock throbbed agains the boy's lower back.

He took Peter in his hands with a firm grip and began the slow caresses.

“My… ah… my God…” Peter whispered trembling. Unable to hide his ecstasy.

“Do you like it Pete? Do you like it when I touch you down there? Hmm?”

Tony's hands squeezed his cock and twisted his wrists to opposite sides. Peter practically screamed.

"I know how to touch you, baby boy. I know your body by heart to perfection. I know all your weak spots, the places where I can make you disarm for me, like..." He positioned his finger just below Peter's glans, under his cock.

"Right..."

He pressed his rough thumb against that area.

"...Here."

Peter squirmed as if someone had electrified the water in the tub. The boy let a loud moan escape from his mouth.

“Shhh… quiet Peter, the entire staff is in the tower and anyone who passed by the door of the suite would know the naughty things I’m doing to you.” He gently bit his ear before speaking again. “I'll need you to be a good boy and promise that you will keep it quiet, promise?”

Peter nodded very eagerly.

“Good boy.”

Peter's cock twitched between Tony's fingers. Those words always had great effect on him; the same thing happened to Tony, his whole body reacted strongly to Peter's words.

Like when Peter addressed him as “Mister Stark.”

Like when Peter called him “Daddy.”

Like when Peter say “Please.”

Or simply when Peter said anything.

His thumb circled the tip while the other hand caressed the rest of the boy's cock. It wasn’t going to take long to make him reach his climax. Peter bit his lip, muffling his own moans. The boy was noisy in bed, it was inevitable, as soon as Tonys fingers came into contact with his skin he reacted uncontrollably, melted in his hands like jelly and was carried away by pleasure.

“I know you're close, I know you're about to cum in my hands.”

_He was, Damn, he was._

Tonys nose flirted with his ear. “Do you know what I enjoy the most of playing with your cock?”

Peter swallowed. He was not ready to hear the answer.

“I'm fascinated to see the reations of your body, each contraction and each sound, they make me crazy.”

He took the base of his cock firmly and very slowly squeezed back to the top. The water felt twenty degrees warmer.

“Tony…”

“I love how vulnerable you become, the way you submit to my touch, It is as if your flesh exposed how much it belongs to me. Because you’re mine, aren’t you?” Peter felt his mentor's lips behind his ear. “Are you _my_ good boy?”

Peter, being unable to speak, nodded very fast.

Tony motivated by his response, stroked him faster, knowing that the boy's orgasm would explode.

“Don’t contain it.” His fingers squeezed hard.

“To… Tony…!”

Peter grabed the edge of the tub. Knuckles completely white.

“That's it, be an obedient good boy and cum all over Daddy's fingers.”

An so he did. Resting his head against the shoulder of his mentor, he let himself be carried away. He made the water vibrate with his spasm. Peter being the young noisy boy he was, couldn’t help but express with his mouth how much he was enjoying Tony.

Tony covered his mouth with his hand.

“Thaaaats it. Very good, soooo good. Shhh.” The man murmured against his neck. “Let it go for me, Peter. Let it flow.” Tony felt the contractions of his boy's cock, violent and constant. One after another without control. His orgasm seemed not to desist. “That's my good boy.”

Peter radiated pleasure. He clung to the edge of the tub as if afraid to fly away. Tony could have sworn he saw steam coming from the boy's head. Delighted, he squeezed the orgasm out of Peter.

“My obedient boy, so hungry for Daddy. Keep it up, youre doing very well.” He encouraged him wih soft voice. Peter remained moaning against his right hand and shooting semen against his left hand. Disarming, melting into Tony.

Tony whispered love words and perversions against his ear until the orgasm finally ceased. For a while, Peter was faint trembling and desperate gasps.

Tony laughed.

“Well, that was the longest orgasm I've ever seen you have.” He kissed the top of his head. “Did it had to do with the fact that there is a sexy playboy millionaire genius with amazing facial hair in the same tub as you? Huh?

Peter would normally respond with a sarcastic comment about Tony's huge ego. But there was nothing, only calmed post orgasmic breaths. Peter always ended up sleepy after an intense orgasm.

“It seems that someone needs a nap.” Tony said laughing softly.

“Hmmm? ´course not." The boy yawned. “´m not tired.”

Tony rolled his eyes smiling. Stubborn brat.

"I really think you are." He squeezed hi shoulders. “Chop, chop, it's time to go to bed.”

Tony was the first to stand up and get out of the tub. He took Peter's hands and helped him out too.

“That’s it, careful, careful.”

He took the softest towel he found and hurried to wrap it around Peter. _“The amazing spider taquito”_ He thought lovingly. Took another towel, stood behind Peter and dried his hair, massaging his head slowly, increasing his sleepiness.

Once he finished drying his hair he continued with the rest of his body, his arms, his back, his torso, his legs and finally his feet.

“Wait a sec.” He muttered while taking another towel to dry himself.

Peter heard the sound of water droplets falling from Tony's body to the floor and the sound of the cloth of the towel sliding down his bare skin.

“God, I wish I could see you.” Peter muttered.

Tony laughed.

When he finally finished drying, he took clothes from the drawer, making sure they were soft and warm for Peter. He unwrapped him from the towel and prepared to dress him.

“Hands on my shoulders, please.” Tony ordered while kneeling in front of Peter.

Peter grabbed Tony's shoulders and put one foot in his pants, then the other, Tony carefully lifted him up to his waist.

“It's not that silly Hello Kitty pajama, is it?”

Tony looked at the kitten heads scattered all over the pink fabric of his pants and smiled.

“Of course not.”

Peter did not believe him it all.

“Hands up, Pete.”

The spider boy obeyed and Tony dropped the "I love New York" shirt on his torso, adjusted the sleeves and hem, shook a few fluffs and, with one hand behind his back and another on his shoulder, guided him towards the bed.

"Careful." He muttered while the boy leaned back on the bed. "That's it." He wrapped Peter with the blanket. "Head up." Peter raised his head and Tony fluffed his pillow. "Head down." Peter dropped it on the plush cushion.

Peter yawned and it was the most adorable thing that Tony had ever seen (and he used to see himself often in the mirror, so his standards of adorability were high).

The boy was exhausted, he had to let him rest so he could recover, so he turned and headed to his own bedroom, but Peter's warm hand caught Tony's before he took the first step. The man lowered his eyes to him. Peter's cheeks blushed one more time.

"Could you stay? Until I fall asleep, you know, if you're not very busy and all that ..."

Could he deny something to that boy?

“Of course, Pete. Just give me a second and I'll be right with you."

Tony did not get complicated when choosing clothes, he just took a pair of blue pajama pants and climbed onto the bed.

Next to Peter.

Where he belonged

The millionaire raised an arm. "Come here." Peter immediately snuggled against his chest and hugged his abdomen. The millionaire drop his arm.

"That's it." He mumbled against his boy's head.

He could sense a tremor from Peter, even if he did not say it, the boy was scared, the darkness was his worst fear; for a long time he was trapped in it, when Thanos snapped his fingers and disappeared half the population had not only erased the bodies of his victims, he also erased their souls, so they did not go to heaven or to hell they simply disappeared, Peter was trapped in the darkness, in the silence, in the icy nonexistence. Tony couldn’t imagine the terror his boy must be going through, so he tried to calm him down with caresses, kisses, everything he had within reach.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Peter asked in a trembling voice.

Tony shook his head. “Never, even when you wake up, I'll stay here.” He kissed the temple. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you." He was not just referring to that moment.

“You promise?”

“Double promise.” He hugged the boy harder. “Triple promise even, just to be sure, how about that?”

Peter nodded, rubbing his soft cheek against his mentor's bare chest.

Tony laughed. “All right.”

He needed to distract his mind, turn his brain away from those traumatic events, Peter was a bibliophile nerd, just like Tony, so he knew instantly how to carry out this task.

“Do you want me to read a little for you? “

“No problem?”

“Not it all.” Tony said. “Where is your favorite book?”

“I left my copy of Twelfth Night at Aunt May's.”

Tony smiled. “Don't lie, my pretentious little boy, we both know which your favorite book really is.”

Peter's cheeks blushed.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

Tony's smile grew.

“Oh no? Are you telling me that if I stretch my arm and check under your bed I won’t find ...?” He stretched out his arm and when he put his hand under the mattress he found the book. _Bingo_.

“AHA! found it.” It was a copy of Alice in Wonderland.

Peter's face was redder than his spiderman mask.

“But...! How did you know that this is my favorite? And how did you know it was there?”

-It's my job to know everything about you, boy. Now..." Tony opened the drawer of Peter's nightstand and picked up his reading glasses. “Are you going to pretend that Alice in Wonderland is not your favorite book or do you want me to read it for you? -

“The second option, please.”

Tony ruffled his hair.

“Good choice.” He put on his glasses and Peter hated not being able to see. He loved how Tony looked in his reading glasses.

 _“I don't know what you're talking about, I look ten years older with these things on my face.”_ Tony said the time Peter declared his opinion about it _._

 _“Of course not.”_ He said resting his cheek on his hand _. “It makes you look sophisticated and mature.”_

_“These are synonyms of ancient.”_

_“They are synonyms of sexual machine to me.”_

Tony lowered the documents from his hands and tossed his papers from his desk.

That night Tony fucked him until they both fainted in the office. The cum stains still remained in the carpet.

Tony cleared his throat and began to read. Peter enjoyed Tony's voice, during the nights it always sounded different, deeper and more raspy than usual. Peter heard the words form inside of his neck, vibrate through his chest and leave his lips. The thoughts that afflicted him were no longer there, his arachnid sense was silent, Tony always managed to calm him down, even in the darkest moments.

Tony was an excellent reader, imitated the voices of the characters, respected punctuation perfectly and made dramatic pauses at the right times. There was no better reader.

The story advanced.

From the book to Tony's eyes.

From Tony's eyes to his mouth.

From his mouth to Peter's ears.

From Peter's ears to his heart.

Tony was focused on the book, so, in the middle of the reading, Peter's took advantage and let his fingers play subtly with the elastic of his pants. Tony stopped reading instantly.

“I know what you're trying, baby boy. But we already talked about it, no games until you recover one hundred percent." He took his naughty hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. “I promise that I will make it up for every second I wasn’t inside you.”

He felt Peter's prick against his waist and his lips against his neck. He picked up the reading, now Tony was the one who needed distraction, he needed to focus his mind on something other than the dirty perversions he planned to do to the boy once he recovered.

Alice had been sentenced to lose her head when Tony heard Peter's first snores.

"So not tired, huh?" He murmured against his temple before kissing it.

He closed the book, took off his glasses and left them by the lamp. He turned the lights off and sighed. His eyelids felt heavy, he needed rest too. Tony closed his eyes and slept happy to know that his boy was safe in his arms. Sure that Peter would never fear the darkness again, because he would be responsible for being his light.

Just like Peter, had always been his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there were some mistakes or something, as I said before english is no my first lenguage and I heve no beta reader.  
> If there were some, please tell me and I will correct them :D  
> The comments are always welcome.


End file.
